Reincarnated
by RunAway Rose
Summary: Based on Rascal Flats Song What Hurts the Most? Crystal loves Law and Law loves her back, but they can't be together...HIATUS
1. Crystal and Law

I gripped the dresser as Whitebeard told me what had happened, "Crystal we're so sorry" Ace said departing the room along with the rest of the commanders, excluding for Pops. "This is your guys fault, you made him leave! I hate all of you!" I cried clutching my head.

Pops hugged my shoulders "it's alright Crystal".

**~Flash back time~ **

I lay in the middle of the field with Law as we looked at the stars, "Law what do you see in the future?" I ask looking over at him he looked at me then kissed me "I see you" he whispered. I smiled widely and then stood up and raced towards the Moby Dick.

"What do you see?" Law yelled questioningly, but I didn't answer.

I smiled as I danced around the room as I got ready for our secret date.

"Crystal who is this" Marco asked with Law right next to him, I opened my mouth looking at Law "my boyfriend" I said rubbing the back of my neck, slightly messing up my bright red hair that went to my shoulders.

**~Time skip within the flashback~ **

I cried in my room after Marco, Thatch, Ace, And Pops told Law to leave and not to come back.

"Crystal please let us in" Ace said lightly knocking on the door, I buried my head into the pillow even more before I shouted "leave me be!"

I heard Marco telling the others to give my some time, then the scuffle of shoes leaving the door.

**~Flashback over~**

I raced into the bathroom with Thatch right behind yours truly. I felt my stomach lurch as I emptied my stomach, "Crystal this is twenty-sixth spell this week you have to go to the doctor" he said while holding my hair.

"I'm fine Thatch just don't tell anybody, please" I said dabbing my mouth with a wash cloth he handed me. Thatch sighed and shook his head as I stood up and brushed my teeth.

After Thatch left I took a quick shower, I put on my cobalt bikini top with a purple vest that went down to my knees, along with jean mid-thigh shorts and knee length laced up boots. Then I began walking around the island we had landed on.

I closed my eyes and when I opened then I saw Law walking towards a forest. I bolted into the forest I ran until I burst into a clearing I looked around for Law to see a bear sitting in front of a granite grave.

"Bepo?" I asked with a shaky voice, the white bear with an orange jumpsuit that bears the jolly roger of the Heart Pirates. He wears small brown boots and has very pointed sharp teeth. He looked at me sadly and then left the grave leaving me alone.

I walked over to it and knelt down reading the stone.

_**Trafalgar Law**_

_**Beloved Captain of the Heart Pirates **_

I felt the tears fall down my face, "I saw you... I saw you..." I said placing my hand on the stone.

_**Rose: This will continue!  
><strong>_

_**Based on Rascal Flats Song What Hurts the Most?**_


	2. August

**Chapter 2: August **

I emptied my stomach for the sixth time that morning as Marco held up my hair. I breathed in after throwing up, I blinked trying to get the tears not to fall. I felt my stomach lurch again as I emptied nothingness into the toilet.

Marco rubbed my back in a soothing motion "come on let's get you too doc", I nodded and he helped me stand. When we got their Ace and Thatch were standing in the hallway "hey is Crystal having that problem again" Thatch said, Marco nodded.

Ace opened the door to the medical room, and Marco carried me into the room, I felt the room spin and I started to cough up enormous quantities of blood "Thatch get Pops!" Marco yelled as I passed out.

**`1234567890987654321` **

**-Nobody's P.o.V-**

Marco had his hands on his head as the group waited for the doctor to tell them the progress. Ace paced back and forth, small flames licked at his skin. The doors opened reveling a very pale doctor, his face held a grim expression.

Whitebeard stood up as did the rest of the _Moby Dick _"I'm so sorry, we did everything we could but we couldn't save one of the baby's". Thatch rubbed his eyes then asked, "Is Crystal alright?" the crew looked hopeful "she's fine she lost a lot of blood giving birth to her son, and he's alright" the doctor said smiling slightly then added "you can see her if you want too". He left the waiting room as the guys walked to Crystal's room.

Whitebeard sat down next to her bed as the machine beeped, Crystal was holding a very small bundle that was wrapped in a light coffee shaded color.

"What are you going to name him?" Thatch asked

Crystal smiled, and looked up.

"August"

**. There's the second chapter, the next shall be out soon.**


End file.
